Il n'y a rien qui vaille ses frères et sœurs
by TeaAndUmbrellas
Summary: Angleterre et Écosse ont traversé beaucoup de moments difficiles mais maintenant que ce dernier est sur le point de quitter le Royaume-Uni, Angleterre est obligé de faire face à ses sentiments à ce sujet. T pour les insultes.


Hello tout le monde,

Je suis anglais et je n'écris pas encore français, mais mon ami aimablement traduit une autre de mes histoires. Un jour, je vais essayer d'écrire un moi-même, mais il pourrait être un certain temps.

Le fic s'agit de la relation entre l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse (qui, mes chers grenouilles, sont différents pays au sein du Royaume-Uni!), qui a toujours été difficile et je voulais dépeindre comment les deux lutte avec la compréhension de l'autre. Heureusement, l'écossais est resté dans l'Union avec nous, mais le référendum était encore un peu... effrayant.

(I really hope some of that made sense xDDD Damn I need to work on my French, I'm sorry for all the mistakes but I don't want to bother my friend too much)

Hetalia n'est pas le mien.

* * *

**Il n'y a rien qui vaille ses frères et sœurs**

**Mars 1746.**

« T'peux pas faire ça, sale monstre ! On avait un accord ! » cria Écosse à son petit frère, qui n'était sans aucun doute plus si petit que ça. Il avait beau être toujours jeune, il était froid et cruel pour son âge.

L'Anglais avait des yeux d'un vert plus clair, des cheveux blonds et était considérablement plus petit que l'Écossais. Alasdair, lui, avait d'impressionnants cheveux rouges et des yeux verts foncés. Il était musclé et il avait du cran et de l'honneur, contrairement au petit Anglais qu'il fixait avec haine.

Alasdair cracha sur le sol pour faire bonne mesure.

Angleterre avait accepté de le retrouver au Nord, dans une petite clairière dans des bois de Northumbrie. Écosse se rendit compte qu'il aurait tiré plus de plaisir à cracher sur les tapis hors de prix d'Angleterre mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Pas même la plus petite chose apparemment.

« En effet. Nous avions un accord. Et un très clair même, que tu as très clairement violé. », lui dit Angleterre, froid et calculé.

« T'savais rien d'mon pays hein dit ? On a des clans ! C'tait pas toute l'Écosse qui s'soul'vait cont' toi ! » dit-il rageusement à l'autre. Il n'avait jamais été très doué quand il s'agissait de garder son calme et il ne voyait aucune raison d'essayer maintenant.

« Ton accent est épouvantable » dit moqueusement Angleterre. « Que tu n'aies toujours pas appris à parler un anglais décent me dépasse, ce n'est pas aussi dur que tu le prétends.

\- Ah va t'faire ! J'essaie d'te dire quequ'chose. Le moins qu'tu puisses faire c'est d'me montrer un peu d'respect et d'm'écouter ! » cria l'Écossais. _Le frappe pas, ça va juste empirer les choses, le frappe pas..._

Arthur arqua un sourcil : « Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas laisser passer une rébellion pareille. Il ne s'agissait même pas de reprendre l'Écosse, mais de prendre l'Angleterre. Je ne peux pas autoriser ça, si ? »

Alasdair tenta de calmer sa respiration. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de prendre le contrôle de l'Angleterre à ce moment-même. Revendiquer ces stupides étendues vertes, pendant que son frère devrait suivre ses ordres.

Ils avaient rejoint l'Union lors d'un accord mutuel en 1707. L'Écosse était alors trop pauvre pour construire un empire alors que l'Angleterre s'était enrichie en commerçant des épices et d'autres richesses exotiques avec l'Inde. Angleterre, lui, avait accepté l'Union pour éviter que de nouvelles alliances franco-écossaise se forment contre lui

Par la suite, divers endroits en Écosse s'étaient soulevés contre lui avec l'aide des Français. Angleterre ne l'avait pas prit à la légère.

«T'sais bien qu'les Écossais parlent pas d'une seule voix ! T'as massacré assez d'gens, ç'd'vrait t'suffire comme exemple ! T'as aucune raison d'm'enlever ma culture ! Ni même d'les chasser d'leurs maisons dans les Highlands !

\- Je pense au contraire qu'il y en a une. Ton peuple est turbulent et désorganisé. Incapable d'honorer un accord politique. Tout cela doit changer. Vous êtes dans une union avec nous maintenant, et nous construisons un empire. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre des querelles domestiques comme celle-ci. »

_Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une telle menace au pas de notre porte._

Le rouquin attrapa le plus jeune par le col et le souleva. Angleterre ne perdit pas son sang-froid pour autant, il le fixa juste. Froid, provocateur, déterminé.

« T'peux pas faire ça ! Tu t'en tir'ras pas comme ça ! » lui grogna Alasdair de son accent écossais, plaquant violemment l'Anglais contre un arbre.

« Oh, mais c'est déjà fait. », les mots froids de l'Anglais frappèrent l'Écossais au cœur comme une flèche.

**Mars 2002**

Angleterre se rendait dans les Highlands dans le but de discuter avec Écosse des conséquences du 11 septembre 2001. Bien entendu, la question concernait l'entrée en guerre ou non de la Grande Bretagne au côté de l'Amérique dans la guerre contre le terrorisme.

Tout les Européens étaient réticents, mais Angleterre et son Premier Ministre sentaient que c'était de leur devoir d'aider. Ils faisaient partie de l'OTAN après tout, et ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre ! Personne n'attaquait l'Amérique sans le consentement de la Grande Bretagne.

Ils étaient dans la maison préférée d'Écosse, un vieux château écossais, assis dans de vieilles chaises autour de la cheminée du salon.

Malgré l'arrivée du printemps, la pluie battante, les vieilles pierres et les courants d'air au travers des vieilles fenêtres gelaient la pièce.

Naturellement, Angleterre utilisait un langage très prétentieux et parla pendant des heures, buvant l'un des meilleurs whisky d'Écosse, qui commençait sérieusement à se fatiguer.

Il en avait marre de toutes ces conneries et de ces disputes stupides basées sur leur « responsabilité envers la planète, les droits de l'Homme, contre les armes de destruction massive, de promouvoir la démocratie », Écosse devait forcément comprendre que la Grande Bretagne avait des responsabilités envers blablabla.

Tout d'un coup, Alasdair était debout.

« Pourquoi t'peux jamais juste dire qu'tu veux aider Amérique pa'ce qu't'l'aime bien hein ? C'une idée stupide, condamnée par les Nations Unies et par l'Europe. Mais si t'étais honnête sur c'que t'ressens, j'pourrais voir où t'veux en v'nir et pas juste être gonflé de c'que t'racontes ! » cracha-t-il de son accent écossais le plus prononcé. À deux doigts de crier en gaélique, ce qui aurait été futile vu qu'Angleterre n'en parlait toujours pas un traître mot.

Arthur se leva à son tour, troublé : « Ça... Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Nous sommes alliés et nous avons une responsabilité morale envers... » commença-t-il avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

« Ach ! T'saisis pas l'allusion hein ? On a une responsabilité morale de quoi ? Bombarder des civils pour prévenir les attaques terroristes ?! Personne n'a déclaré d'guerre. T'as toujours aimé briser les règles en prétendant les suivre, mais t'm'embarques, moi avec Pays d'Galles, dans tout ça et j'veux qu't'arrêtes de penser juste à toi et Alfred pendant une putain d'seconde ! » dit durement Alasdair tandis qu'il faisait lentement reculer contre le mur.

«Tu _nous_ embarques, Pays de Galle _et_ moi... » corrigea Angleterre, ne pensant même pas que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment le plus approprié pour corriger la grammaire de son frère. Il s'était déjà retenu de corriger le ''gonflé de'' par ''gonflé par'', et il ne pouvait juste pas laisser cette deuxième faute passer.

Écosse haïssait quand l'autre corrigeait sa façon de parler. Ce n'était même pas sa langue mais celle qu'Angleterre l'avait forcé à adopter Il abandonna complètement la diplomatie. Comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, la décision d'Angleterre avait été prise longtemps à l'avance, et rien de ce qu'Écosse eut dit n'y aurait changé quelque chose.

Arthur continua à reculer inconsciemment alors que son frère continua d'avancer, et soudain, il sentit son dos toucher le mur.

Il se rappela une fois de plus que là où il avait du pouvoir dans les nombres, la politique et l'argent, son frère avait du tempérament et de la force physique. Écosse claqua ses mains sur le mur des deux côtés de la tête d'Angleterre, bloquant avec succès tout échappatoire pour le plus petit pays.

Ils s'étaient tout les deux demandés pourquoi Alasdair était devenu plus grand et fort qu'Arthur. Ou plutôt, pourquoi Arthur n'avait jamais suivit. Angleterre avait techniquement plus de superficie et une population plus importante. Cependant, Écosse croyait que ses gênes celtiques ou que ses montagnes étaient la réponse. Angleterre n'avait pas du tout de relief. Majoritairement des collines vertes et ondoyantes.

Écosse savait que la petite taille du blond, qui aimait avoir une autorité incontestée, l'ennuyait, parce qu'il devait lever les yeux vers l'Écossais quand ils parlaient. Et qu'il n'avait aucune chance dans un combat équitable.

Angleterre grimaça légèrement et cligna involontairement des yeux, tout en étant coincé entre le mur de pierre et un Écossais en colère. Cependant, il refusait de laisser apparaître autre chose que de l'entêtement.

« T'peux plus m'donner des ordres comme ça ! J'ai mon propre parlement tu sais !

-Mais nous partageons toujours la défense nationale. Et nous allons en guerre. » dit Angleterre, refusant de s'éloigner d'Écosse qui s'était penché vers lui de façon à aligner leurs yeux, bien qu'il sache qu'Écosse était sur le point de le frapper. Ils étaient tout les deux trop têtu pour leur propre bien.

Le visage du roux se durcit. Aye, ils partageaient l'armée. N'était-il pas bien placé pour le savoir ? Lui qui devait s'occuper des armes nucléaires !

« T'es rien qu'un connard égoïste snob et arrogant », fut tout ce qu'il dit. _Coincé, prude, morveux et abruti, _il ajouta dans sa tête, la liste d'insultes grandissant à chaque minute.

« Oui, tu aimes bien me le rappeler. Mais tu sais que tu as besoin de moi et de mon argent. » Le plus jeune des deux frères osa sourire d'un air suffisant.

Écosse profita de l'opportunité pour frapper.

La force du coup fit perdre l'équilibre à Angleterre et tomber au sol. L'Écossais n'en avait pourtant pas fini. Il le releva et écrasa son visage contre le mur, tordant douloureusement son bras droit dans son dos.

« Comment t'peux être aussi calme ? Hein ? Comment t'peux prendre des décisions aussi horribles sans broncher ? » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille d'Angleterre.

« Parce que je crois que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. », siffla le blond en serrant les dents.

« Nan, nan, t'veux juste red'v'nir un grand empire. Désolé d'briser tes rêves mais c'est Amérique en tête maint'nant. T'es plus qu'un p'tit pays désespéré ces jours-ci Angleterre. Et j'veux pas faire partie d'ça. »

Empoignant fermement et douloureusement le bras et le cou de son frère, il le poussa à travers la pièce et le fit entrer dans une pièce adjacente plus petite qui était alors vide.

La salle ressemblait à l'alcôve dans le château d'Édimbourg où Marie, reine d'Écosse, donna naissance à James VI d'Écosse, plus tard James I d'Angleterre. Elle était petite avec des murs en bois et une unique fenêtre à barreaux.

Écosse essaya de défaire la cravate d'Angleterre d'une main pour pouvoir l'attacher et le maintenir au sol, mais celui-ci saisit l'opportunité pour riposter. Alors que la pression sur son bras disparaissait, il parvint à assener un coup parfait à Écosse et les deux tombèrent à terre.

Arthur se retrouva au dessus et tenta de clouer l'autre au sol avec son poids tout en tenant ses bras. Malheureusement pour Angleterre, Écosse avait toujours été un meilleur combattant, Arthur ayant toujours préféré diriger et planifier que se rendre au front.

Alasdair réussit à faire rouler le plus petit et à le clouer au sol. Angleterre tenta de donner des coups et de contre-attaquer mais il ne touchait que de l'air, tandis que l'Écossais se remit à défaire la cravate du plus jeune.

Le roux attacha les mains du blond au radiateur qui jura du mieux qu'il put en se retrouvant allongé sur le dos, les mains attaché au mur au dessus de sa tête.

Quand le plus vieux fut sûr que son frère ne serait pas capable de défaire le nœud de sitôt, il s'éloigna. Les deux nations haletaient de fatigue. Ils ne s'étaient pas battu à mains nues depuis un bon bout de temps.

De bien des façons, cela avait manqué à Écosse. Se battre, c'était ça que faisaient les frères. Tester leur force mutuelle, s'embêter et jouer. Mais les frères étaient aussi censé s'arrêter à temps, et se pardonner. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en être ainsi pour eux ?

« Écosse espèce d'enfoiré ! Libère moi ! », cria Angleterre depuis le sol, tout en tirant sur sa propre cravate.

« Nan. », fut tout ce qu'Écosse répondit.

«Oh pour l'amour de Dieu », siffla le blond en essayant de déserrer le nœud.

Écosse baissa les yeux vers lui. Il aimait tellement cet imbécile. Ce crétin fini ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Mais en même temps, il devait penser à son peuple et à sa propre fierté.

« Je reviendrais pour toi demain. », dit calmement Alasdair, en se retirant de la pièce.

« Demain ? dit le plus petit, un peu plus de panique qu'il ne l'aurait voulu se faisait sentir dans sa voix, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Écosse ?!

-Bonne nuit Angleterre », dit le plus vieux avant de fermer la porte. Le plus jeune pouvait entendre le bruit d'une vieille grosse clef être tournée.

« Hé ! Tu ne peux pas juste me laisser là ! Écosse ! Reviens ! Mais pour qui tu te prends putain ? » Mais Écosse ne revint pas.

L'Anglais laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol « Bordel, chuchota-t-il, bordel. »

Écosse revint pour le blond tôt le lendemain matin.

Comme prévu, Angleterre avait libéré ses bras dans la nuit. Il était plus que doué quand il s'agissait de s'échapper, mais il n'avait pas réussit à sortir de la pièce elle-même. La fenêtre donnait sur un pan de la montagne et ne pouvait pas être ouverte, et il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de sortir que les épaisses portes en chêne, qui ne pouvaient pas être défoncées.

Angleterre avait dormi recroquevillé, appuyant sa tête contre le mur à côté du radiateur. Un ajout moderne qui ne s'accordait certes pas avec le château médiéval, mais aussi la seule raison pour laquelle la pièce pouvait espérer garder une température au dessus de zéro.

Le gentleman blond avait l'air glacé et échevelé tandis qu'il se relevait en utilisant le mur comme appui. Il avait écopé de quelques hématomes mineurs après le combat , mais Écosse, toujours en aîné, avait pris garde à ne pas trop blesser le plus jeune.

Il eut un pincement au cœur, mais c'est ce qu'il avait voulu. Enfermer Angleterre, lui faire goûter à ses propres remèdes. Lui faire avaler ces conneries diplomatiques en lesquelles plus personne ne croyait. Le faire descendre de ses grands chevaux et, pour une fois, ne pas contrôler la situation.

Non, Écosse ne regrettait pas ses actes. Il avait voulu apprendre une leçon au gamin coincé, et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'excuser. Dans tout les cas, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et et dire pardon. La situation avait bien trop escaladé pour ça.

« T'as l'air patraque, blondinet. Mauvaise nuit ? » demanda Alasdair en ébouriffant ses cheveux roux distraitement.

Angleterre le toisa froidement.

« Ne t'avise jamais de refaire quelque chose comme ça. Ne me défie pas Écosse, ou je te ferais vivre un Enfer. Nous allons entrer en guerre, comme je l'ai décidé. Je suis venu ici dans l'intention de t'écouter et de discuter des choses rationnellement, mais il est clair que c'est pas ta tasse de thé, comme d'habitude on en arrive à la violence. », la voix d'Angleterre était inébranlable, détachée, autoritaire.

Il continua : « Je vais y aller maintenant, et tu ne me reparleras pas avant très longtemps. Sommes nous clair ? »

« Ouais, on est clair. », dit Écosse, baissant les yeux sur son petit frère.

Angleterre pouvait être sanguin avec France ou complètement exaspéré par l'ignorance ou l'enthousiasme juvénile d'Amérique, mais la froideur et la douleur semblait être réservées à Écosse uniquement.

Cette personne terrifiante qui pouvait régner sur un empire, superviser la bureaucratie du gouvernement et des forces militaires au quatre coins du monde sans broncher, c'était là l'Angleterre que lui voyait. Dieu seul savait quand il avait vu son frère rire pour la dernière fois.

Mais Écosse se demandait si il n'était pas allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Arthur lui paraissait plus froid que d'habitude. Après tout, il avait toujours du mal à découvrir qui il était sinon le Grand Empire Britannique, qui était tombé depuis longtemps.

Il savait que son frère avait des difficultés à s'exprimer. Qu'il voulait seulement, d'une certaine façon, impressionner son grand frère. Voulait son approbation là où il pensait qu'Écosse faisait autorité, en matière de force physique et de pouvoir.

Angleterre descendit calmement et fermement les escaliers et sortit du château. Il avait réajusté sa cravate et dépoussiéré sa veste en tweed.

Il savait qu'Écosse l'observerait à travers les fenêtres donc il maintint une allure aussi stable et fier que son corps épuisé lui permettait, et monta dans sa voiture.

Il roula vers le Sud dans sa Jaguar pendant un moment, mais quand il se fût un peu calmé et qu'il fût certain d'être assez au Sud pour échapper à la vue d'Écosse, il arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté de la route déserte. C'était une magnifique partie du pays, mais Arthur s'en fichait.

À ce stade, sa lèvre supérieure crispée trembla. Son masque se brisa en un million de pièces de douleur et de frustration.

Il laissa échapper un sanglot, frappa, frustré, le volant quelque fois et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait même pas blâmer Écosse pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait juste qu'Écosse voit sa vision des choses, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas comment dire la vérité, ni exprimer ces horribles choses que France appelait « émotions ».

Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration, de se calmer. Il frappa à maintes reprises sa tête sur le volant, puis se pencha en arrière, respira un long coup, réajusta sa cravate, et reprit sa longue route vers Londres.

* * *

**Mars 2014**

Après 307 années, Écosse voulait partir. Enfin, pensait à partir. Aller voter. Pourrait partir. Peut-être. Éventuellement.

Les deux frères s'étaient à peine parlés ces 12 dernières années, mais maintenant, le chef d'Angleterre voulait qu'il aille au Nord et implore, devienne ami avec son frère et joue à la parfaite petite famille. Foutaises tout ça. Rien que des foutaises.

Angleterre devait admettre que sa présence pouvait n'avoir d'autre effet qu'empirer la situation Comme quand le Premier Ministre ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'aller en Écosse pour leur dire personnellement qu'il voulait qu'ils restent, mais avait préféré le dire à la télé, bien à l'abri à 5 heures d'Édimbourg.

Arthur était inquiet, évidemment qu'il l'était !

Pas qu'Écosse le frappe non. En fait, cela ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça. Il avait peur qu'Écosse le laisse seul. Comme tout le monde au final. Plus que ça, il avait peur de demander sincèrement à son frère de rester et d'être rejeté par la suite.

Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir ravaler sa fierté. Et il avait peur de perdre son sang-froid. De dire une nouvelle fois des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. De lui faire du mal.

Écosse faisait toujours ressortir ses plus mauvais côtés.

Il arrêta sa Lan Rover devant l'une des adresses du roux. Il était presque embarrassé d'avoir été soulagé quand Écosse avait suggéré qu'ils se rencontrent dans une de ses maisons plus petites, plutôt que ses châteaux préférés.

Alors qu'Arthur descendait de sa voiture, l'autre nation ouvrit la porte, ayant entendu le véhicule arriver. «Angleterre », sourit l'autre pays en franchissant les derniers mètres les séparant.

«Bonjour Écosse », dit le plus jeune qui était sur le point de tendre sa main quand l'autre l'enveloppa dans un câlin d'ours.

« Comment qu't'vas l'frangin? Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu ! »

Angleterre en fut assez décontenancé.

L'Écossais le relâcha et alla prendre les valises ses pour les rentrer. « Viens, entre. J'ai mis la théière quand j't'ai entendu arriver. On va s'faire un bon p'tit thé. C'un long trajet d'puis Kent après tout. »

Angleterre regarda l'autre suspicieusement. Il n'avait certes pas beaucoup vu Écosse cette dernière décennie, mais il n'avait pas pu changer autant, si ?

« En fait, j'ai déménagé dans le Devon il n'y a pas longtemps. » s'entendit répondre poliment Arthur à son frère qui ouvrait la porte, le menant dans une cuisine confortable dont les fenêtres donnaient sur une nature à couper le souffle.

_Devon_, pensa Écosse. Le Devon était presque l'endroit de l'île le plus éloigné d'Écosse.

« Aye, désolé, j'avais oublié. Pays d'Galles m'l'avait dit la s'maine dernière. », Le roux avait déposé les valises dans le couloir et, offrant un siège à la table à son frère, il commença à faire du thé.

« Ça fait du bien de pouvoir bouger de nouveau. Bien que ma présence soit toujours requise à Londres, fit remarquer Angleterre.

\- Le Devonshire est une beauté. » nota Écosse, appelant le comté par son ancien nom, tout en posant la théière recouverte d'un cache-théière, qu'Angleterre lui avait un jour offert pour Noël, pour garder le thé au chaud dans cette fraîcheur de début de printemps.

« Surtout Dartmoor bien sûr. », continua le plus vieux.

Angleterre se contenta d'hocher la tête en remuant avec soin du lait dans son thé, s'assurant que la cuillère n'entre pas en contact avec la tasse.

Il prit une grande inspiration et alla droit au but pour une fois : « Écosse, j'aimerais que tu saches que nous vous considérons comme une part précieuse du Royaume-Uni et que nous serions tous affligé de vous voir partir. »

Arthur ne croisait pas le regard de son frère. Il parlait à la tasse de thé d'Écosse : « Ceci dit, cela reste évidemment une décision difficile que nous sommes sûr que vous traiterez avec le plus grand soin, et que, au bout du compte, c'est à ton peuple et à toi de décider. »

Écosse savait que l'Anglais avait récité son discours dans la voiture.

« Je ne nierais pas que ce sera ardu de se défaire d'une union politique aussi vieille, mais nous ferons bien sûr de notre mieux si c'est le choix que vous faîtes. Nous franchirons le pas quand il faudra. »

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et fut surpris de voir qu'il souriait.

« M'rci. », dit le roux.

Il croisa le regard d'Angleterre et ils se fixèrent un moment avant que l'Anglo-saxon ne brise le contact visuel et n'opte pour regarder dans le vague par la fenêtre.

« Je suppose que tu te rends bien compte que j'ai été envoyé ici pour... erm..., hésita le blond, pour tisser des liens plus forts entre nos deux pays.

-Ouais, j'sais.

-Le chef espère que tu ne nous quitteras pas » ajouta-t-il. Tout les deux remarquèrent qu'il avait dit « le » plutôt que « mon » ou « notre » chef.

« Écoute, je suis désolé à propos de, tu sais, le... » commença-t-il mais n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il était tenté de dire « pour tout ». À la place, il but plus de thé.

« Nan gamin, c'moi qui d'vrait êt' d'solé » dit Alasdair en regardant son frère, qui refusait de recroiser son regard.

Angleterre se contenta d'opiner pour dire qu'il comprenait et acceptait. Puis secoua la tête comme pour signifier qu'il changeait d'avis. « Non, non, tu avais déjà raison à l'époque. Je devrais apprendre à plus écouter. »

Il dut combattre la forte envie de remuer, mal à l'aise. Avait-il vraiment dit ça à voix haute ? Été si honnête. C'était si étrange venant de lui.

« Et j'devrais apprendre à me contrôler. » ajouta Écosse.

L'Anglais sourit un peu à ces mots.

« Sasainn, le référendum va pas changer grand chose. Pour l'meilleur ou pour l'pire. Toi et moi, on s'ra toujours là, comme en c'moment, toujours les même. »

Il fut un temps où Angleterre l'aurait corrigé pour avoir utilisé son nom en gaélique, gallois ou irlandais, mais ce temps était révolu. Ils grandissaient tous.

« Je sais » dit-il. _J'ai juste peur du changement_, passa-t-il sous silence.

« Je trouve juste cette affaire sordide. D'une certaine manière, j'aimerais que ce soit fini, pour qu'on connaisse au moins le dénouement. » soupira l'Anglais.

« T'as tellement hâte de t'débarasser d'moi ? » rigole l'Écossais.

Son frère lui sourit faiblement.

« Les choses vont changer, qu'on reste dans le Royaume-Uni ou non, j'pense qu'tu d'vras accepter ça tôt ou tard, dit Alasdair avant de changer de ton, Okay, disons qu'on a d'jà parlé d'toute l'histoire avec l'référendum.. Ça t'dirait pas d'faire un truc sympa à la place, genre pêcher ou jouer au croquet, ou que'qu'choe dans l'genre. P'têt' juste marcher, suggéra-t-il.

\- Ça serait bien. » dit l'autre.

Peut-être pouvait-ils redevenir de vrais frères, comme avant ?

* * *

**Début Septembre 2014**

Angleterre éteignit sa radio avec dégoût. Tous ces hommes se criant les uns sur les autres, tentant de s'effrayer ou de se blâmer. Ne comprenaient-ils pas que le débat était plus important que les gens concernés ? C'était le futur du Royaume-Uni qui était en jeu !

Il prit son téléphone pour appeler son frère :

«Allô ? Salut Angleterre ! Dit joyeusement le rouquin de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Madainn mhath Alba. », répondit Angleterre, terriblement conscient que sa prononciation n'était pas très très bonne. Son habitude de corriger l'anglais de son frère quand ils étaient plus jeune le hérissait à présent. Et aussi, le fait qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas s'en empêcher parfois.

Il pouvait presque voir le sourire d'Écosse à travers le téléphone.

« Alors, pourquoi t'm'appelles ?

-Pour te féliciter encore une fois des jeux du Commonwealth. Bien ordonnés et organisés. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux moi-même, et ce n'est pas peu dire, taquina un peu Angleterre avant de continuer, c'était aussi une merveilleuse cérémonie d'ouverture à l'écossaise. Je n'arrives pas à croire que tu aies déguisé ces enfants en petits gâteaux, rigola-t-il.

-Génial hein ? » dit-il orgueilleusement mais rigola à son tour.

Ils se turent un instant. Pas un silence gênant, mais une pause naturelle et agréable dans une conversation. Écosse y mit fin :

« Toi aussi t'écoutais l'débat nan ?

-Ouais, admit Angleterre, mais j'ai préféré éteindre. Je trouve ça tellement malsain de les écouter débattre de ça. Ce ne sont qu'un tas d'humains crétins sans aucun recul » Il tenta d'avoir l'air aussi détaché que possible mais il avait du mal.

Écosse savait qu'Angleterre ne pensait pas les mots exacts qu'ils prononçait, mais il comprenait pourquoi il les utilisait. Il détestait tout ce qui était hors de son contrôle, surtout de cette manière.

« Personne sait c'qui va s'passer, Angleterre, moi encore moins que les autres. Mais je peux affirmer sans problème que t'es invité pour l'thé l'mois prochain, quoi qu'il s'passe, le rassura-t-il.

\- Oh Seigneur, est ce que ça veut dire que je dois encore manger du haggis ? Je te jure que ta cuisine est encore pire que la mienne !, se plaignit le plus jeune.

-Hé ! Moi au moins j'peux faire des shortbreads ! Est-c'que t'as vu ceux que t'avais amené avec toi la dernière fois ?

-Ce n'est pas juste, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien les faire, je devais empêcher Amérique de détruire le monde, geignit-il en se mettant à bouder, moi au moins je n'ai pas fait exploser des pommes de terre au four en les mettant au micro-onde la dernière fois que je t'ai fait à manger !

-D'ac, d'ac. Qu'est-ce tu dis qu'on aille au pub alors ?

-Ça me va », dit joyeusement Angleterre.

* * *

(Thank you very much for reading! I think my friend did a good job giving a French alternative to what I had written in a Scottish accent, but though I can understand her translation there is no point crying to me if she did something wrong. I won't get it xD )

Si vous voulez, j'aimerais à recevoir les reviews de vous, en français ou en anglais, et je vous remercie pour avez lu mon petit fic.


End file.
